Yhwach
"}} , often referred to simply as by his underlings, is the monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He also possesses the designation "A".Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 16 Appearance Yhwach is a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, color page As noted by Ōetsu Nimaiya, the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers heavily resembles Yhwach's appearance from 1,000 years ago;Bleach manga; Chapter 540, pages 15-17 similarly, the Bankai form of this manifestation''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 409 looks like Yhwach when he was in his teenage years.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 4 During the Wandenreich's second invasion, his black cloak is replaced with a white version.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 5 Personality Yhwach is a proclaimed lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 14 He holds the first generation of the Gotei 13 in great respect, for they were Shinigami who could strike fear into his heart. He especially admired Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, whom he called a demon for treating his subordinates as expendable ashes. Yhwach despises values like justice and honor, which is why he hates how the Gotei 13 became "weak" during the 1000 years of his absence.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 11 He also dislikes lies, and does not give any falsities to the existence of his subordinates.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 13 Yhwach treats his subordinates and the Quincy very differently. He is very fond of some of them, calling them his sons. He puts great effort into forcibly recruiting them into his empire.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 8-17 Yhwach can show mercy and appreciation, thanking Royd Lloyd for sacrificing himself in a suicidal mission.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 8-9 In front of his subordinates, Yhwach is a man adamant in his disapproval of infighting, though he will not hesitate to stop the conflict using the most brutal methods possible. Yhwach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to him when he deems them to have fulfilled their use.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 14-15 After his awakening, Yhwach heartlessly robbed "impure" Quincy of their powers, causing many to die.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 10 Yamamoto states this same disregard extends to all of his underlings, regardless of species or position, and is an attitude which Yhwach has allegedly always possessed.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 9-11 Yhwach believes that he and his Sternritter are comrades and that they should be prepared to assist each other whenever necessary, even if it means certain members should be sacrificed for others; he demonstrated this belief by using Auswählen to rob the life force of the Sternritter who had been left behind in order to revive his fallen elites.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 12-17 History As a baby, Yhwach could not see, hear, speak, or even move. Despite this, he was not afraid, and would not have cried even if he had the ability to because he knew he would continue to live on. The people around him treated Yhwach with great reverence because everyone who touched Yhwach found they gradually gained something which they lacked. This occurred because Yhwach possessed the power to share out his own soul. Anyone who touched him received a fragment of his soul, and those fragments healed the wounds which their own souls alone could not. At the same time, as their wounds slowly healed, the various aspects of each person were all imprinted upon the fragments of Yhwach's soul which they had received until those fragments returned to Yhwach at the moment of their owners' deaths. Even though none who touched Yhwach lived for much longer, the people continued to gather around him. As he regained the fragments of his soul that he had shared out, Yhwach's body began to gain function. In time, when his deaf ears became able to hear, Yhwach realized the people had begun to call him by an unusual name: "YHWACH". He understood this was the name of the God these people worshiped, but he chose nonetheless to take this name for his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 3-6 Yhwach is credited with being the progenitor of the Quincy. He is their king, and his blood flows in every Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 9-11 At some point during his history, he was given the letter "A". About 1,000 years ago, under unknown circumstances, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 16-17 Sometime around or during the course of this event, Yhwach witnessed the capabilities of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 2 After his battle with Yamamoto, Yhwach supposedly lost his powers. Quincy folklore spoke of him as "The Sealed King": after 900 years of being sealed, he would regain his pulse; after another 90, he would regain his intellect; and after 9 more years, he would absorb the power of every "impure" Quincy to make their abilities his own. With Auswählen, he did this to Kanae Katagiri, killing her, and to Masaki Kurosaki, who died during her fight with Grand Fisher due to the loss of her powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 7-10 All "impure" Quincy were killed except for Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 3 Yhwach later reveals this song is known as the and has another verse stating the "Sealed King" would regain the world after 9 days.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, page 14 When Äs Nödt survived an incident and was hospitalized, Yhwach visited him and granted him power.Bleach manga; Chapter 570, pages 1-3 At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Wandenreich conquered Hueco Mundo, and Yhwach personally defeated its ruler, Tier Harribel. Imprisoning her, he claimed the territory of Hueco Mundo for the Wandenreich, regarding it as another foundation stone for the invasion of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc to kneel before him.]] Upon Luders Friegen's return to the Wandenreich base, Yhwach states he dislikes conflict and severs Luders's arm as punishment for arguing with Asguiaro Ebern. After Luders declines his offer to lie down before him in exchange for his legs, Yhwach questions his estimate of five days being required for them to prepare for the war with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 Asking Luders if he is a prophet, Yhwach listens to Luders's denial of this title and asks him why he had been talking about the future, for he only wanted to know about what was happening at the present point in time, before killing Luders. Turning his attention to Ebern, Yhwach admits he has no reason to praise or blame Ebern, for he effectively delayed Ichigo Kurosaki, and states his role is over before saying Ebern will be a foundation stone for peace in death. When Ebern is decapitated, Jugram Haschwalth asks Yhwach if it is alright to kill the Arrancar, for they do not need to be taught how to fight. Dismissing this, Yhwach climbs newly-formed stairs to a room behind his throne and states they can acquire as many as they need, thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their dominion, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-17 When told Ebern's medallion was used, but was unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai, Yhwach cites a special plan would be needed to do so. Declaring "hot-blooded fools" could be useful at times, he instructs Haschwalth to have the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo collect "a few idiots" alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 Later, when told of Ichigo's ongoing battle with Quilge Opie, Yhwach notes this is the perfect opportunity to invade Soul Society before ordering all of the Sternritter to be notified.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 Later, Yhwach appears in the air above Ryūnosuke Yuki and members of the 13th Division as they ready themselves for battle and states thinking they will attack from one of Seireitei's gates makes sense before saying war is always a bitter affair.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 16-17 When the group loses their composure in the face of Hidetomo Kajōmaru's defeat, Yhwach permits Haschwalth to spare the others if he thinks it is the benign choice.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-14 Later, as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto realizes his opponent was not Yhwach, but was instead his subordinate Royd Lloyd, who had used his abilities to mimic Yhwach's disposition, memories, and appearance, the 1st Division barracks are destroyed. Appearing behind Yamamoto, Yhwach thanks Royd for his service before incinerating his remains. When asked what he had been up to this entire time, Yhwach asks Yamamoto what lies beneath the 1st Division building before explaining how he had gone to the Central Great Underground Prison to speak with Sōsuke Aizen, though his offer to join their army was predictably declined. Continuing, Yhwach asks Yamamoto if he has exhausted his power fighting Royd.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 4-10 When Yamamoto attempts to use his Bankai again, Yhwach steals it with his medallion and reveals it is not that they were unable to take Yamamoto's Bankai, but the power of Zanka no Tachi is too enormous for anyone other than Yhwach himself to handle, so he ordered Royd not to do anything regarding this until he had returned. Goading the Captain-Commander by asking if he should use Yamamoto's Bankai to resurrect the dead Shinigami, Yhwach manifests a second weapon from above. With a wave of his sword, Yhwach bids Yamamoto farewell and attacks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 11-17 With Yamamoto bifurcated by the attack, Yhwach derides him and attempts to leave, only for Yamamoto to grab hold of his cloak. Cutting off the Captain-Commander's arm, Yhwach reveals he had not listed him as a Special War Power because of his foolish reluctance to exploit others, which had made him grow weak. Stating the original Gotei 13 was a group to be feared, and Yamamoto did whatever it took to win, Yhwach says Soul Society will die soon, but unbeknownst to Yamamoto, the Gotei 13 died 1,000 years ago. Unleashing innumerable arrows from an outstretched finger, Yhwach completely obliterates Yamamoto's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 4-13 After ordering Haschwalth to inform the Sternritter that they are to demolish Soul Society, Yhwach observes the ensuing devastation in the wake of the advancing Soldat. With the Seireitei and the main forces of the Gotei 13 decimated, Yhwach prepares to declare a retreat in order to await the Royal Guard's inevitable arrival, only to be startled by an explosion in the air above him.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 13-18 Confirming the Reiatsu is indeed Ichigo's, Yhwach declines Haschwalth's request to eliminate him and states they are leaving. As Tensa Zangetsu is thrust into the ground before them, they are intercepted by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 13-17 Though unaware of exactly how Ichigo had escaped Quilge's jail, Yhwach congratulates him on doing so before asking Ichigo if he is really intending on fighting with his body's current condition. When asked if he is the enemy's leader, Yhwach states he both is and is not before confirming he is responsible for the current state of Soul Society. As an enraged Ichigo emits a large amount of Reiatsu, Yhwach is left with no option other than to crush him. Unaffected by a Getsuga Tenshō, Yhwach pins Ichigo to the ground before subduing him by stabbing him in the throat with his sword. Affirming Ichigo is still breathing, Yhwach orders Haschwalth to bring Ichigo back to their castle, where they can recruit him into their army. When Ichigo awakens, Yhwach deduces the pronounced veins stopping his sword are in fact Blut Vene before being engulfed by Ichigo's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 4-17 Emerging mostly unharmed, Yhwach admits he had made a mistake in using a pure Quincy to stop Ichigo, for this awoke the memories in his Reiatsu. He reveals in trying to escape Quilge's jail, Ichigo absorbed some of the surrounding Reiatsu, which awoke the memories deep within his soul and allowed him to escape, for the jail cannot trap a Quincy. Stating Ichigo knows nothing about himself, not even about his own mother, Yhwach threatens to drag Ichigo to the Wandenreich and tell him everything there. As the two clash, Yhwach prepares to stab Ichigo, only for shadows to appear below him. When told his time outside of the Schatten Bereich is up, Yhwach realizes Aizen had confused his perception of time while they spoke and turns to leave. As Haschwalth intercepts Ichigo's subsequent attack, Yhwach departs while declaring he will return for Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 1-17 Several days later, he asks Haschwalth where the subject is. When Haschwalth states he is here, Yhwach greets the newly recruited Uryū Ishida before proclaiming they will fight together.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 15-17 Yhwach is later saluted by the Sternritter as he announces he has information for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 542, page 15 Announcing Uryū will become his successor, much to the dismay and shock of several Sternritter, Yhwach states they do not need to doubt his decision because they will see Uryū's power for themselves in the upcoming fights.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 1-7 Later, in his chambers, Yhwach tells Uryū the ceremony is over and states Uryū's power will soon awaken. Saying he will give Uryū a Schrift, Yhwach bestows him with the letter "A", which is his own letter as well. When Uryū asks why he specifically was chosen as his successor, Yhwach asks why he is alive, much to Uryū's shock, before stating all mixed blood Quincy died during Auswählen except for Uryū. Proclaiming he named Uryū his successor because he was the first one to survive Auswählen in all of history, Yhwach surmises Uryū possesses a power which can surpass his own, which is why he was chosen to succeed him. Stating Uryū does not have to question anything, Yhwach tells him to come with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 1-5 Shortly after the Seireitei vanishes, Yhwach appears on a building with Uryū and Haschwalth and states the invasion is complete before asking Uryū if he knows the Kaiser Gesang. When Uryū confirms this and recites it, Yhwach notes there is another verse: after 9 years of regaining his powers, he will regain the world in 9 days. He instructs Haschwalth and Uryū to come, for the world will end in 9 days.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 12-15 Later, Yhwach elaborates on how the Wandenreich managed to make Seireitei vanish and reveals the Quincy escaped into the Seireitei, the most vulnerable area in Soul Society, and created a space in the shadows after they lost the war 1000 years ago, which is why they named themselves the Hidden Empire.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 10-11 .]] When the Shinigami reclaim their Bankai by using the '''Shin'eiyaku invented by Kisuke Urahara, Uryū asks Yhwach if he had expected it to happen.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 4-5 Confirming this, Yhwach states he had indeed predicted it before noting the Sternritter seem to be reveling in this event.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 13-14 As numerous Sternritter across the Seireitei activate their Quincy: Vollständig, Yhwach proclaims the Shinigami will now taste true despair.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 17 Later, at the Wandenreich HQ, BG9 and Cang Du sit tied up before Yhwach, who says he is going to judge the Sternritter who lost. As Yhwach has Haschwalth step forward, BG9 begs him to wait and admits they lost before pointing out how the activation of their Quincy: Vollständig resuscitated them. As BG9 states they can still fight for him, Yhwach says they should be grateful for having survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 10 Later during the night, Yhwach falls asleep. When Mask De Masculine is defeated, the sleeping Yhwach calls James back. Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 5-6 When dawn comes, Yhwach wakes up and thanks the souls of the fallen for his continued ability to perceive the world. Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 16-17 Later that day, Yhwach watches silently as the meteorite which Gremmy Thoumeaux summoned hurtles toward the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, pages 5-6 Soon afterward, when Ichigo arrives in the Seireitei, Yhwach notes his appearance and informs Haschwalth and Uryū that they will begin.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 15-17 Watching Ichigo and Candice's battle from afar, Yhwach tells Haschwalth to summon "the key". As Haschwalth does so, Yhwach says they will thank the one who brought them to the light.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 3-6 As a beam of light pierces the heavens, Yhwach tells everyone to be with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 16-17 Yhwach begins speaking to Ichigo and explains how Ichigo's clothes possess enormous defensive powers because they are made from the bones and hair of Royal Guard members, allowing Ichigo to break through the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace unscathed. However, Yhwach reveals that because of this power, the barriers are unable to reform for the following 6000 seconds, causing Ichigo to realize he plans to depart for the palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 2-5 Ichigo quickly reaches their location, causing Yhwach to take note of his arrival. He watches the short confrontation between Uryū and Ichigo before telling Uryū it's time to go. He asks Uryū if he said farewell considering this will be forever and then starts ascending towards the palace together with Uryū and Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 8-15 Soon afterward, Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū arrive at the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 17-18 When Yhwach notes where they are, Haschwalth claims to know how he feels, but Yhwach states a rotten gravestone does not make him feel anything before having Haschwalth summon several Soldat to invade. When Tenjirō Kirinji arrives, defeats the Soldat, and introduces himself, Yhwach demands to know if Kirinji believes he can defeat him, prompting Kirinji to confirm this before engulfing those present in his hot spring water. After explaining the water's properties, Kirinji releases his Zanpakutō and attacks Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 3-13 Kirinji's attacks all miss Yhwach despite the latter not dodging them. Yhwach walks away from Kirinji only to be confronted by Senjumaru Shutara, who says it has been a long time. She gives out that he has entered the palace without an invitation and has her soldiers surround him. The soldiers attack Yhwach, but they too are unable to hit him. The confrontation is interrupted when Sternritter W Nianzol Weizol appears out of the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 5-17 After Nianzol is killed by Senjumaru, Yhwach watches as she summons more soldiers and claims that he can now be harmed. Countering this, Yhwach summons several Soldat from his shadow to combat Senjumaru's soldiers. He then calls on his elite Sternritter - Gerard Valkyrie, Lille Barro, Pernida Parnkgjas, and Askin Nakk Le Vaar - to take on the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 1-7 After Nimaiya defeats his elite Sternritter, Yhwach prepares to battle as Nimaiya challenges him.Bleach manga; Chapter 602, page 17 Yhwach activates Auswählen and steals the power and lifeforce of the Sternritter in the Seireitei below in order to revive his own elite Sternritter, whom he tells to go forth. After initiating the Auswählen and the destruction of the "Cage of Life" the Quincy appears before Ichibei Hyōsube and asks him if he will allow him to pass. The Shinigami tells him to be careful speaking his name so easily as its likely to crush his throat.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 15-17 Equipment Quincy Cross: Yhwach carries a version of the Quincy Cross, consisting of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal featuring a number of stars and a descending striped ribbon. This is attached to the left breast of his trench coat, so it is often concealed beneath his cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 13 Medallion: Yhwach possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Yhwach used it to take Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 11 Powers & Abilities Swordsman: Yhwach is proficient enough in swordsmanship to effortlessly clash with and repel a captain-class combatant. In battle, he can easily perform a take-down on his opponent with one hand while wielding his sword in the other.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 13-14 Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Yhwach has power surpassing that of an Espada. He easily defeated Tier Harribel, who was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament to Yhwach's power, by his own claim, among the Wandenreich, only he possesses enough power to actually wield Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. : Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. In doing so, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant senses. While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood. Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. It is during his sleep that Yhwach returns to his position of "Father of the Quincy" and stores his power, so no one is allowed to disturb his sleep.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 6-16 : : After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 7-8 Yhwach can also use this to revive fallen Quincy by stealing the powers and life of other Quincy, which he does by engulfing his targets in massive columns of light.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 Auswählen is an ability that allows power redistribution. The power of Quincy deemed to be useless is collected and redistributed to the ones who need it, and those that it is given to are reborn stronger.Bleach manga 604, pages 9-10 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level of Silbern.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 15 :Hirenkyaku Master: After destroying the 1st Division HQ, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 5-6 He overwhelmed Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 514 : : An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :: : Yhwach is capable of withstanding a Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō without sustaining any injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 11-12 Enhanced Strength: During his short fight with Ichigo, Yhwach displayed impressive physical strength. When he stabbed Ichigo in the neck, the force of his attack caused the ground beneath them to shatter.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, page 14 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his Quincy skills, Yhwach possesses a certain level of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to quickly subdue and pin down Ichigo Kurosaki, who had his Bankai active at the time, before the latter could react or defend himself properly.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 12-13 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 12 : By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 7-8 He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 12-13 *'Reishi Broadsword': With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Yhwach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Yhwach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 12-16 Trivia *Ōetsu Nimaiya addresses him as .Bleach manga; Chapter 601, page 16 Quotes *(To Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." *(To members of the Thirteenth Division) "Conflict is always such a bitter affair."Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 17 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "We were never incapable of stealing your Bankai. However, your power is so great, I suspect none but myself would be capable of controlling it. For that reason, I instructed Royd not to appropriate it until I returned. So, what now? Perhaps I should use the power of your Bankai to call back the bodies of your one-time subordinates?"Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 11-12 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "The original Gotei 13 that you established were 'defenders' in name only. They were nothing less than a brutal mob of killers. But that is precisely why they were a force to be feared. And you, Shigekuni Yamamoto, standing at the head of that group, were a true demon of the sword. You used whatever means available to defeat your enemies, and the deaths of others, even your own subordinates, carried no more weight to you than a speck of ash. But that all changed when you exterminated the Quincy. You had won for yourselves a world of peace. You found things that you desired to protect, to treasure, and in doing so, you became a group of weaklings, ready to hesitate in the name of your meaningless justice or pride. Allow me to tell you what you have failed to realize until the day of your death. Soul Society will die here today. But the Gotei 13 died with us, a thousand years ago."Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 11-12 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I had intended to take you back with me and re-educate you at a more gradual pace, but it seems there will be no time for that. I will drive you to submission and take you with me by force."Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 8 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will come for you again. So heal your wounds and wait, my precious son...born in the dark."Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 17 *(To Uryū Ishida) "It pleases me that you are not such a fool as to simply accept this decision unquestioningly. However, your judgment is lacking. The reason why I have appointed you as my successor should be simple enough to deduce. You do not see? Then let me ask you this. Uryū. Why are you alive right now? It seems you are quick to understand. Nine years ago, when I carried out my 'Auswählen', all living Gemischt Quincy breathed their last. All but you. You are the only Quincy in all of history to survive my Auswählen. This is why I referred to you as the 'final Quincy to survive in this world'. There is something you possess that surpasses even my own power. That is why I chose to name you as my successor. Understand your place, Uryū. There is no need for doubt. You need only come with me."Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 2-4 *(To Uryū Ishida and Jugram Haschwalth) "The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world. Let us go forth. Uryū. Haschwalth. These nine days will be the end of this world."Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 16-17 *(To Uryū Ishida) "I had anticipated this situation. It would be foolish to hope that the Shinigami whose Bankai had been stolen would not seek a way to recover them. Eventually, they would surely find a way to take back what was theirs. However, even though we had anticipated it...Truly, this is cause for celebration! Rejoice, my Sternritter! From here on out, you taste true despair."Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 14 & 17 *''"I must give thanks to the souls of the dead. Another day in which I can clearly behold this world."''Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 19 Battles & Events * Rise of the Wandenreich * Fall of the Seireitei * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Yhwach * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yhwach * Rise of Uryū Ishida References Titles Navigation de:Yhwach fr:Yhwach hu:Juha Bach id:Yhwach pl:Yhwach ru:Яхве Category:Characters Category:Wandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters